A New life
by ALBrassard
Summary: Aihara Food and Restaurants CEO have just died after a collision with an 18 wheelers on a business trip. The only child of Shigeo Aihara was in an all-female boarding school in Japan and Kotoko Aihara life just change to living with the only Female and just losing her father, her uncle and also Shigeo best friend come and pick up the Daughter of his friend Shigeki Irie came to pick


AN: Hello everyone this The first chapter of my new story so since I got a lot of people that Follow this compilation I will be sending chapter one to make people come to read it.

Summary: Aihara Food and Restaurants CEO have just died after a collision with an 18 wheelers on a business trip. The only child of Shigeo Aihara was in an all-female boarding school in Japan and Kotoko Aihara life just change to living with the only Female and just losing her father, her uncle and also Shigeo best friend come and pick up the Daughter of his friend Shigeki Irie came to pick her up to bring her to her new house.

I own just the story, not the character.

Chapter one River flow in You

Kotoko Aihara was still sad by the news of losing her father. The accident was not something that she have ever thought that she will never see her father after the biggest investment trip he was doing. Kotoko still have the new going to her head it been 3 weeks. The Family of her mother wanted her to stay be she knew that staying at there will only make her not want to finish her school and just cry for the rest of her life.

But then she returns to Japanese Montessori Academy of Arts, where she was living in dormitories and the Principal have called her in her office. "Miss Aihara" she bow and then look at her with the deepest apology "I'm so sorry for lost, I'm happy to see you back to school" Madame Hime was standing beside her "Thank you, I'm happy to be back" Kotoko say looking at Madame Hime and trying to put the smile she was known for.

"I call you in my office to let you know that you have a visitor that will like to meet you" She looks at Kotoko thinking that she will know who will be coming to see her "May I know who is it since the lost my father I reach by a lot a family" she looks at the principal and then try to think who it will be. "Dose the name Irie remind you of something," she asks her and then Kotoko froze it she thought it been a year since she saw the Irie's and also she remember that her Uncle was one. "I do remember the name I have an Uncle name Irie" she looks at the principal.

"Miss Aihara would like to meet your Uncle" the principal ask she look in a surprised look but bow her head in agreement. "Open the office door I will leave you alone," the principal says and Kotoko opens the door to the office. "Good Morning Monsieur Irie" she bows and the move to a chair closer to Mr. Irie. "Good Morning Kotoko, it been a long time since came to visit," he says in his joyful voice "I'm sorry for the loss your Father. Shigeo was more than a friend for me he was like a brother, maybe that why he put me as your Uncle" He said in a tone of sadness Kotoko look at him with eyes full of emotions.

"My Father always talk about you" she says in a shy voice that was not hers "Uncle may I ask why are you here if not as impolite" She says looking at the principal desk "Shigeo had a prepared if he will pass away before the time and He did promise me to make sure that you always have place incase something like that happens to him" He pauses and then Kotoko look at him cut him "After my mother died he always prepared me to incase but I never thought this will happens" she look at him and try not cry with the tear she was trying to hold.

"Kotoko, your father always wanted the best for you since now I'm your legal guardian" He pauses and then she looks at Mr. Irie. "Shigeo always give you a choice I know that I will never replace your father" He pauses stand beside her "But I promise your dad I will do my best for you. Because of that if you still want to stay in this school I will accept your decision" He pauses and then grab her hand "But if you feel like a New life in Tokyo I will be happy to do so for you."

Kotoko looks at the man that was holding her hand and thought that the only reason why she came back. It because she wanted to run away from her mother Family. Since her father family was no more living she only had her uncle. "Mr. Irie could have a few moments to think," she asks trying to make a derision.

"Sure do want the day or a couple of minutes," He asks and then she looks at him "I just need to breath for a couple of minutes" She opens the door and run to a her favourite room in the school where a piano was she wanted to clear her head. Dose she want to go with him leaving the school she was for a new life in Tokyo. Where she know no one. She started to play River Flow in you by Yurima one her Dad favourite piece when she play for him. The Music filed the room and she felt the air flowing into her.

Kotoko felt the feeling of her dad and that peace she wanted. Maybe she should go with Mr. Irie she will have a someone that will be there every night. When she at the academy she miss seeing her dad every day maybe he wanted her to go and felt what a family. Someone walk in the room "I'm sorry" she looks at him. It was Mr. Irie that enter and she continues to play "What a beautiful sound," He says looking at her and then she looks at him "It was my Dad favourite song" she continues to play that really beautiful song.

Kotoko look away form him "I will move with you" she say finishing the piece that her father love "But I will like to have a piano room in your house if is too much to ask" she said standing up and facing the man "I want to feel like home and the Piano is something I need to have so when I want to be close to my Dad want to play when I want." She told Mr. Irie and then look at the window. "When should I move, since I chose to come with you."

Mr Irie was surprise that she say yes like that maybe Shigeo call before he died to make sure that she will be safe. Shigeo had a feeling that one day he will die because of the company because but he never thought that it will be coming so soon. His daughter was the thing he love the most and she say yes to him but he new that a piano was something that she will need and he remember what Shigeo say to always keep her happy. For Kotoko Shigeo died in car accident but Mr Irie knew the truth and he told his best friend that he will never tell her the truth.

"About the Piano, my family own one since my sons was supposed to play but never was distressed" He say in joyful voice and then look at girl that this wife always wanted. "When you think you want to move, I will give you as much time as you want" He say and Kotoko did not unpack since she just came back to the school ground. "You are in luck I just arrive today so I did not unpack yet so I'm ready now if it not problem"

She look at the maid of the school "could you make sure that my stuff are ready I will be leaving today." Mr Irie was surprised and thought she will like a week but knowing his wife she had a room ready for her future daughter. "I will be waiting in the car" He bow at the maid Kotoko walk to principal Office "I will be leaving this school starting today incase I don't like at Irie could you make sure that my dormitories are still accessible for me for the rest of the year I will let you know if I return by then" The principal look at Kotoko and give her a hug.

"Kotoko you this academy is always open for you," she says and Kotoko gives her a hug back. She walks to the car and the moving truck that was for her stuff was in the back and she says her goodbye to the staff of the school. "I told the principal if don't feel comfortable I will come back to the academy," she says to her maid and then tears were building in conner of her eyes and then she entered the car.

"I'm ready to go, Mr. Irie," she says and then she did not look back and the tear flow as the River flow inside of her. This was her home for many years and now she leaving everything that she knew behind Japanese Montessori Academy of Arts this all-girls academy that teaches her to be creative in her education. She leaving to the unknown. She afraid but if her father chose him to be her uncle he must be a great man.

"Mr. Irie, I forgot to ask do you have any kids," She asks a question that would know but did not remember.

"I do have 2 sons and one of them is your age and the other one is in 3 grade" look at her and then he did not want to give her more information. But I think she will be soon opening up a bit more, she nodded and she says "I see , could you wait for then to introduce them self." she pause to think and then look at Mr Irie "I'm maybe rude to ask but do you have a maid in your house" she look away since her dad open that company she always had a maid with her.

"We don't but I will hire one for your need, my wife will take care of your daily need on till the maid for your house arrived in a week." he did prepare for her move and she wanted to know about his wife and kids but fatigue was taking her by surprise and she felt asleep.

A couple hours laters.

Kotoko wakes up in Tokyo and Mr. Irie was on the phone. "Yes honey she coming and please make sure that she gets comfortable she felt a sleep I think she need it sleep since the death of Shigeo" He pause and then "We are almost home, I love you too see you soon" Kotoko look at Mr. Irie "Thank you for letting me sleep are we almost there" she asks in a sleepy voice "We are 20 minutes would like some food" He offers her a bento box and she took it "Thank you I was getting hungry."

Kotoko eat her bento box and the light of Tokyo in the moonlight was great. All she wanted was to play her Piano back. Looking at her phone was her favourite piano piece to play Moonlight for Yurima. The music was great for keeping her calm. "Kotoko, we are here" Mr Irie say pointing at the giant house that was the Irie house.

Kotoko gasp at the site of the house it look beautiful but not ask big as the Tokyo residence that her dad own. But it a house and the car pull in the drive way and 2 boys and lady was standing waiting for her. The piano she was craving probably was inside and she will play tonight. But looking at the tall boy that was her age she thought he was cute. Maybe it wont be as depressing that she thought but for sure it will be different.

Mr. Irie get off first and Kotoko was still in her academy Uniform then she gets off the car she bow"Good evening, I'm Aihara, Kotoko" she raises her head then the boy look at her he bow also "Good evening I'm Irie, Naoki" he raise his head " This my brother" his smaller brother say "Good evening I'm Irie, Yuuki" and then the female of the group "Welcome home Kotoko, I'm Irie, Noriko and you could call me Mother" she says and then came to hug Kotoko was surprised by the affection by this women.

"I finally getting a daughter is that great Papa" Mrs. Irie say and then she jumps all over "Thank you for the welcome" Kotoko manage to say and then Mrs. Irie took Kotoko hand by surprise and started to give a tour of the house. Mrs. Irie put the bedroom in front of Naoki so she could talk with her son. In a way, there are not related and wanted someone to marry her son.

"Thank you for the tour may I go to my room or the piano room now" Kotoko ask after the tour of the house "Since my stuff will only arrive tomorrow I will like to get used of this house" she says then Mrs. Irie look at her "Naoki could you show her room" Naoki look surprised but did was he was told "Where you want to go" he ask after his mom was not in hearing shot. "Naoki, if possible to the piano room" Naoki look at her and she looks so fragile and then looks at her "Do you need anything else" he opens the door to beautiful Piano.

"Would like to hear" she ask and then give him a smile Naoki thought it will be nice but he was genius and when his mom told him that he should take piano lesson he didn't really like it but she seem to know how to play. "Sure" He pause and took a seat beside her. She started to play Moonlight for Yurima. Naoki could feel the sadness in the song. "I'm sorry about the lost of your Father" he say and the she did seem to say anything but the tears was flowing from her eyes. "I can't play" she stop playing the piano and the she run to her Room.

Naoki froze in the room and then look at the innocent piano and then he remembers that moment he mentions her dad she stops playing. He felt bad but look at the keys and close the Grand Piano and go to his room. She needs to rest he needs to rest too the peaceful household he knew. Won't be the same anymore.

AN: Hello again this ALBrassard. This chapter is my first chapter of my new story call A new life. The story will be post on a Fan fiction is a new story that I will be writing for the month of November maybe in December. The Goal is this my NaNoWriMo and to post a chapter when I finish the chapter. The story is different from the typical Story of this fandom. Kotoko not as cannon that we know but I hope you like this story and will follow it.


End file.
